


Defining

by Project0506



Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Rex defines himself and his relationships as best he can.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto
Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684942
Comments: 33
Kudos: 475





	Defining

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I spent a lot of time thinking of the beans and spewed meta into a word doc and now I'm inflicting it on you.
> 
> AAKA This is, at least for now, as far as I plan to go in formalizing Rex, Kit and Bacara. Because not everything has to be formal.

They learn a lot about each other in under five days, though it’s not surprising. Vode tend to have short lives and move quickly. They learn a lot about each other, and Rex thinks maybe they all learn a bit about themselves too.

Rex and Bacara never sleep in Kit’s bed, after. Their times together are _fantastic_ but they all have different needs. Kit isn’t comfortable with curling together. It’s their minds, he finally says, the depths of them pulling at him with their desperation for connection, for _possessing_ that grates against something fundamental in him. He spends more time pulling his mind back from theirs than relaxing. So after, sated and happy, they bid each other farewell and Rex and Bacara will retreat to Rex’s bunk.

For Bacara, curling together after isn’t _just_ a preference. Somehow over the past three years of deprivation it’s become a necessity. He’ll hold to Rex like a lifeline and Rex will clutch him right back. He’s become as desperate to connect to Bacara as Bacara is to him.

Bacara and Kit never fall together without Rex there. Bacara has very defined roles where he’s mentally assigned Jedi. Kit cannot bear Bacara’s deference. It doesn’t work, and that’s okay.

What Rex has with Kit is easy and relaxing. What he has with Bacara is easy and enduring. They have different things, and that’s okay.

He invites Kit to drink with Kix and him, and together they mock useless regulations. He invites Bacara to spar with Anakin and him, and they teach dirty Marine tricks to get one up on the twins. What they have is different, and Rex doesn’t have words for it. And that’s okay.

What he has with Kit might end tomorrow with a comm from the ‘alor. It might not. Whatever comes, Rex is Torrent, and Torrent Adapts. What he has with Bacara could be cut off with a single blaster shot. It might not. Whatever happens, Rex is Vode and Vode Fight.

“Staying in the moment doesn’t mean ignoring tomorrow,” Kit reminds him on day five, before he boards the jumper that will whisk him the final leg to his destination. “It means not letting fear for tomorrow keep you from living today.”

“Whatever comes, I’ll adapt,” Rex agrees. Kit grins, brilliant.

“You would have made a magnificent Jedi,” he praises. They share a small secret smile at Bacara’s hastily stifled noise of pure offense.

When Bacara leaves, they don’t share great words, because that’s not what they have. Bacara squeezes Rex’s elbow, Rex murmurs ‘Oya, Nova’. The Novas walk tall and strong and don’t look back.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asks. He holds Rex’s left, Kix holds his right. Rex smiles.

“What happens happens,” he says. “I’ll take it as it comes.”

Anakin wrinkles his nose. “You sound like the Jedi,” he complains and Rex has to laugh.

“You owe me a story,” Kix demands. The airlock closes and the three turn away. “Several stories, it looks like.”

Rex hums; he does. “Don’t tell Jesse,” he warns.

Kix and Anakin both laugh at him with varying degrees of mocking. He hip-checks one, shoulder butts the other, lets his affection snag their necks and reel them each in for Keldabe.

Rex is of Torrent of Vode. Everything else is secondary.


End file.
